30 ways how to annoy each memeber of team 7
by Marchioness of Trannsylvania
Summary: 30 was all it takes to get them annoyed :D
1. Uchiha Sasuke

**30 WAYS HOW TO SCARE,SHOCK, ANGER, ANNOY AND DISGUST UCHIHA SASUKE... (AND MAKE HIM A CRAZY LUNATIC TOO!)**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

**1. TELL HIM THAT SAKURA AND INO ARE STALKING HIM 24/7.**

**2. WHEN SASUKE IS HIDING FROM HIS FANGIRLS, TELL HIS FANGIRLS WHERE HE IS HIDING...**

**3. DRAW HIM AND NARUTO KISSING PASSIONATELY. _AND PASTE IT ON HIS FRONT DOOR...(SHH...)_**

**4. SEND HIM A FANFIC THE HAS NEJI/SASUKE PAIRING.**

**5. BETTER YET, SEND HIM A SASUNARU SHONENAI FANFIC...(RATED T OR M)**

**6. OPEN KAKASHI'S (PERVERTED) BOOK AND AUTOMATICALLY SMACK IT ON HIS FACE... (CRAP HE'S MAD!)**

**7. SEND HIM A FAKE VIDEO WITH SAKURA (DRUNK) AND DANCING LIKE A LUNATIC WITH NARUTO...**

**8. WHEN HE IS TRAINING NONSTOP DO TRANSFORMATION TECHNIQUE AND TRANSFORM INTO HIS MOTHER, MAKE ANOTHER BUNSHIN TO TRANSFORM INTO HIS FATHER THEN SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF HIM...AND SUDDENLY SAY "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" OR "HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY SASUKE-KUN!"...( BUT I WARN U IF HE JUST PUT HIS SHARINGAN EYES ON...BACK AWAY SLOWLY THEN START RUNNING AND THEN SCREAM "AHHHHHH! HELP ME!")**

**9. TELL THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD THAT HE IS NOT STRAIGHT HE IS A GAY...**

**10. CALL HIM A GAY THEN SING "SASUKE IS A GAY!" IN FRONT OF HIM FOR THE REST OF HIS DAMN LIFE...**

**11. MAKE A WEBSITE NAME IT "SASUKExALL BOYS IN NARUTO" THEN MAKE ALL KINDS OF FANFICTION WITH ALL THE BASTARDS IN NARUTO (NO OFFENSE TO WHOEVER IS THE FANS OF EVERY BOY AND MAN IN NARUTO...) THEN MAKE A LINK AND SEND IT TO HIM...**

**12. MAKE NARUTO SING A HORNY (NOT TO MENTION CREEPY!) SONG IN FRONT OF HIM WHEN NARUTO IS DONE TREAT HIM TO ICHIKARU'S.**

**13. SEND HIM A FANFICTION CONTAINING A SASUKE/ITACHI PAIRING IN IT...**

**14. TELL HIM THAT OROCHIMARU IS IN LOVE WITH HIM.**

**15. OR BETTER YET TELL HIM THAT KABUTO IS IN LOVE WITH HIM. (EWWWWWWWWWWW! WHAT THE...?**

**16. TELL THE OBSESSED SASUKE UCHIHA FANGIRLS TO HIDE IN SASUKE'S UNDERWEAR AND BOXERS DRAWER. (CONTINUATION ON NO. 17.)**

**17. WHEN HE IS GETTING ONE OF THAT TELL THEM TO SURPISE HIM BY SIMPLY SAYING " OHHHHHH? SASUKE-KUN WHAT NICE PAIR OF BOXERS YOU HAVE!" (AM I RIGHT ON THIS THING? 'CUZ I'M NOT A BOY TO KNOW THIS THING)**

**18. TELL HIS BROTHER THAT ONE TIME SASUKE WEAR A LIPGLOSS, EYELINER, BLUSH AND EYESHADOW THEN VIDEO IT ON TAPE TO HAVE AN EVIDENCE OF IT. (ANOTHER CONTINUATION ON NO. 19.)**

**19. POST IT ON THE INTERNET AND SELL IT TO THE RIGHT PEOPLE. (AGAIN ANOTHER CONTINUATION ON NO. 20.)**

**20. WATCH HIS PRIDE WRECK INTO BITS AND PIECES, THEN SUDDENLY LAUGH AT HIM REALLY HARD.**

**21. GLUE NARUTO ON HIS BACK CAREFULLY (AND IF POSSIBLE QUIETLY), THEN WHILE HE IS ENJOYING THE PEACE AND QUIET OF HIS SURROUNDINGS, THEN MAKE NARUTO SHOUT DO ANYTHING ANNOYING AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. (AND IF YOU SEE HIM SHOCKED SPRAY HIM A PEE OF SOME DOG YOU FOUND AT KIBA'S HOUSE... SHIT! IT'S AKAMARU!)**

**22. WHEN HE IS SLEEPY AND GETTING A GLASS OF COLD WATER, WAIT A SECOND THEN SAY "BOO!" THEN WATCH HIM THROW THE COLD WATER IN THE GLASS RIGHT INTO HIS HANDSOME FACE. (CONTINUATION ON NO. 23.)**

**23. WATCH HIM SHOUT " ARGGHHHHHHHH! COLD WATER ABSORBING IN MY SHIRT...COLD! COLD! COLD! DAMNIT! ARGGHHHHH!" THEN WATCH SOME RANDOM GUY SHOUT AT HIM " GET A LIFE UCHIHA! SHEESH! YOUR WORSE THAN MY DAUGHTER!" **

**24. PUT A CREAMY AND TASTY PEANUT BUTTER IN HIS CLOTHES.**

**25. ANNOY HIM WITH SOME PUPPET NAMED ITACHI 24/7.**

**26. RECORD ITACHI'S LAST WORDS TO HIM WHILE HE'S A KID AND REPLAY IT TO HIM OVER AND OVER AGAIN ON HIS B-DAY. **

**27. WATCHING NARUTO AND SAKURA BICKERING NONSTOP...**

**28. WHEN KAKASHI-SENSEI'S LATE FOR THE 100th (no wait it was past 100th time already shit!) TIME...**

**29. SMIRK AT HIM WITH NOTHING TO SAY...(OR IN SHORT WORDS WASTE HIS TIME ON NOTHING!)**

**30. WHEN ITACHI AND KISAME IS BOTH TEASING HIM...AND CALLING HIM WEAKLING.**

**LOOK! SASUKE'S REACTION ON VIDEO:**

**"WHAT THE FUCK! THOSE FANGIRLS IN MY UNDERWEAR AND BOXERS DRAWER!" Sasuke shouted looking really horrified "AND MY EX-MASTER OROCHIMARU IS IN LOVE WITH ME WITH HIS CRAZY APPRENTICE KABUTO!" again he shouted looking really disgusted. **

**WHEN HE CHECK HIS E-MAIL ADD..**

**"WHAT THE...A STUPID LINK TO A ME AND THE BOYS OF KONOHA WEBSITE?" he shouted again (me: -groans-)**

**"AND A FANFIC OF ME AND HYUUGA, ME AND THE DOBE AND ME AND MY BROTHER? WHO THE FUCK IS SENDING ME THIS!" he suddenly shouted.**

**WHEN HE CHECK ALL HIS CLOTHES...**

**"OMFG! MY CLOTHES! MY BEAUTIFUL CLOTHES! WHY OH WHY IT HAS PEANUT BUTTER IN EACH OF IT!" he shouted crying with agony.. **

**WHEN HE GOES OUT IN HIS ROOM...**

**"HUH? WHAT'S THIS?" he snatched the picture that I taped on his door, he looked into it but he did'nt understand what the hell is the meaning of the drawing because it was drawn into stickmans (normally, I did'nt draw that...)**

**_End!

* * *

_**

**Kura: so what'ya think? I really appreciate some corrections and I curse whoever insult this story prepare to die literraly**

**like that bitch who insulted me and the story I discontinued who she God! Man! she should'nt judge me for who I am, sumtimes anyone sucks at something even movie stars the director of movies anyone on this earth sumtimes sucks! I mean who would'nt sucks at sumthing that's ABnormal...**

**Sakura and Inner Sakura: you tell her girl! high 5!**

**Sasuke: hn, she is right. I mean I really suck sumtimes at chakra control...**

**Naruto: me too!**

**All of Naruto characters: yeah! and us too! But not in chakra control in other things. **

**Kura: I really appreciate some corrections and compliments (not the bad ones!) arigato!

* * *

**

_**nExT cHaPtEr:**_

**30 WAYS HOW TO ANNOY NARUTO...

* * *

**

**kUrA: I'M RELLY SORRY FOR THOSE WHO ARE NOT MEMBER OF but because of the incident Im not letting some unsigned reviews to my reviews to the story...I'M REALLY SORRY! only for some time but if i change my mind I can let unsigned reviews to be in the reviews of my other story, (mood change, scenary becomes scary) and those who are stuck up snobs who only insults other story Im ready for you I can cuss u with my anger and temper tantrum... you are really dead!( and that's a THREAT) and do not take that opportunity to insult my and the other author and authoress's story some of the unsigned reviewers out there! I'M WATCHING YOU!**


	2. need help!

**I need help I need to have 7 more so I can complete Naruto's**

**pls. need ideas! help me!**


	3. Uzumaki Naruto

**30 ways how to make Uzumaki Naruto sad,weirded out,annoyed...and angry..?**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

KuRa: EnJoY!

* * *

**Thanks for giving me ideas!**

**really appreciate them all!**

**hugs and kisses (4 the girls)**

**shake hands (4 the boys)

* * *

**

**1. Tell Naruto that all Ramen in the world has been devoured by Sasuke. Give him Lee's Eyebrows. Also have him dress up like Lee. And dare him to do his (infamous jutsu) Oiroke no jutsu and make him walk around Konoha in one day...**

**2. When he's not home cover his walls with the pictures of Oro-sannin in bikini...Then! watch him shout,scream and cry with agony...**

**3. When he's not fully awake pour a really cold water on his pants then watch him scream at you and cussing you at the same time!**

**4. Tsunade no baa-chan shouting and punching him at the same time..**

**5. Graffiti "SasuNaru FOREVER!" and place it on his front door...**

**6. _His_ ramen being overcooked...**

**7. _His_ beloved ramen being so damn slow to be cooked. _(and eaten...)_**

**8. Become hokage laugh in his face about it(continued in #9)...**

**9. Ban ramen from Konoha...then watch him scream with agony...**

**10. _His_ Ichikaru ramen restaurant being burned down because of that damn snake-bastard attacking Konoha with his 2 crazy apprentice Kabuto and teme.**

**11. Go on a rant about fate...("You can do that right? Hyuuga?") **

**12. Fill his room with pictures of Hinata in a pair of hot bikini's and invite Hiashi over...when he's mad use shintenshin no jutsu and make him say "I love Hinata!".**  
**13. Replace Kakashi's Icha Icha book with KakaIru doujin, so he pulls that out in front of Naruto... Then watch him scream for the rest of his crappy life...**

**14. When Sasuke-teme learning new techniques and he's not...**

**15. Kakashi-sensei being late for the last time and making up some stupid excuses...**

**16. When Akamaru is peeing on his shoe...(YUCK!)**

**17. When Gai-sensei and fuzzy eyebrows saying:**

**"Lee!"**

**"Gai-sensei!"**

**"Lee!"**

**"Gai-sensei!"**

**"Lee!"**

**"Gai-sensei!"**

**and "THE MOMENT I'M NOT WAITING FOR" their hugging scene (-shivers- they're disgusting!)**

**18. Make him a website named after the SasuNaru shonenai fanfic and make many, many and many fanfics of him and Sasuke... then send him a link to that website.**

**19. Send him a KakaIru fic... or doujin, and watch him scream.**

**20. Send him a fanfiction containing him and Sasuke-romance- Rated T **

**21. When a random fanatic SasuNaru girl automatically shouted at him "SasuNaru forever!" and "Your Naruto-kun right? Can I have your autograph!"**

**22. When they are given class d mission...**

**23. Call him "foxy" all day long...**

**24. When that snake-bastard starts teaching some belly dancing for gays...-crickets chirping-(people screaming...)**

**25. When Sasuke-teme becomes a gay and starts acting like one...**

**26. When kakashi-sensei suddenly blurted to Naruto and Sasuke-teme "would you like to read some of this?" offering the Icha Icha paradise special edition...**

**27. When Sasuke-teme was totally sick and suddenly barf on Itachi and Kisame's Akatsuki coat...(that's so sick and wrong!)**

**28. When a fake Sasuke-teme suddenly confess to him that he loves him...**

**29. When he saw a gay Itachi and a gay Kisame kissing each other...(WTF!)**

**30. When Gaara starts liking strawberries and starts eating them one by one...**

**Wow! Look! Naruto is on T.V.:**

**"WHAT THE HELL! THAT SNAKE-BASTARD STARTS TEACHING BELLY DANCING 4 GAYS!...OMFG!" Naruto boomed when he saw what I wrote...**

**When he peek through the window:**

**"OMFG! Gaara is eating Sakura-chan's strawberry garden I must warn Temari and Kankuro!" as he dial Temari's cel. no.**

**At the 'talk':**

**Temari: "Yo! Talk to me."**

**Naruto: "Your brother is at it again!"**

**Temari: "Nani! Again! This is the 10th time this week!"**

**Naruto: "Want me to get your other brother?"**

**Temari: "Sure...If you can find him.."**

**Naruto: "It's just easy, it's either he is in the make-up shop trying some new lipstick or in the puppet shop buying some new puppets for his collection..."**

**Temari: "ok...wait how'd did you know that?**

**Naruto: "Well it was completely obvious that he is wearing make-up since the chunnin exams.."**

**Temari: "...Ja!"**

**Naruto: "Ja!"**

**End of the 'talk'**

**"MY GARDEN WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BEAUTIFUL GARDEN!" Sakura shouted clutching her head, crying with (the beautiful word that I like)agony.

* * *

**

**Kura: R and R! pls.

* * *

**

**NeXt ChApTeR:**

**30 simple ways how to annoy Haruno Sakura...

* * *

**

**Kura: oh yeah for those who reviewed on 30 ways how to annoy each memeber of team 4,8, and 10 gomen nasai but I'm not doing that yet (or never will be I just don't know!) so I am really SORRY!**


	4. new and improved!

**30 WAYS HOW TO SCARE,SHOCK, ANGER, ANNOY AND DISGUST UCHIHA SASUKE... (AND MAKE HIM A CRAZY LUNATIC TOO!)**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

**1. TELL HIM THAT SAKURA AND INO ARE STALKING HIM 24/7.**

**2. WHEN SASUKE IS HIDING FROM HIS FANGIRLS, TELL HIS FANGIRLS WHERE HE IS HIDING...**

**3. DRAW HIM AND NARUTO KISSING PASSIONATELY. _AND PASTE IT ON HIS FRONT DOOR...(SHH...)_**

**4. SEND HIM A FANFIC THE HAS NEJI/SASUKE PAIRING.**

**5. BETTER YET, SEND HIM A SASUNARU SHONENAI FANFIC...(RATED T OR M)**

**6. OPEN KAKASHI'S (PERVERTED) BOOK AND AUTOMATICALLY SMACK IT ON HIS FACE... (CRAP HE'S MAD!)**

**7. SEND HIM A FAKE VIDEO WITH SAKURA (DRUNK) AND DANCING LIKE A LUNATIC WITH ITACHI...

* * *

**

**SPECIAL INTERRUPTION:**

_**"Go to hell, white-eyed freak.**_

_**Go to hell, white-eyed freak.**_

_**Go to hell, white-eyed freak.**_

_**Go to hell, white-eyed freak.**_

_**Fuck.**_

_**Fuck.**_

_**... I need a psychiatrist. "**_

**NARRATOR: AND THAT'S WHAT SASUKE SAYS WHEN A _101-WAYS-HOW-TO-KILL-WHITE-EYED-FREAKAZIOD-BEFORE-I-KILL-ITACHI-PLAN! _IS FORMED!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR LISTENING!**

**NOW THE NEXT SONG WE ARE PLAYING IS "SASUKE IS A GAY!" FROM DOWNTOWN KONOHA!...

* * *

**

**8. WHEN HE IS TRAINING NONSTOP DO TRANSFORMATION TECHNIQUE AND TRANSFORM INTO HIS MOTHER, MAKE ANOTHER BUNSHIN TO TRANSFORM INTO HIS FATHER THEN SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF HIM...AND SUDDENLY SAY "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" OR "HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY SASUKE-KUN!"...( BUT I WARN U IF HE JUST PUT HIS SHARINGAN EYES ON...BACK AWAY SLOWLY THEN START RUNNING AND THEN SCREAM "AHHHHHH! HELP ME!")**

**9. TELL THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD THAT HE IS NOT STRAIGHT HE IS A GAY...**

**10. CALL HIM A GAY THEN SING "SASUKE IS A GAY!" IN FRONT OF HIM FOR THE REST OF HIS DAMN LIFE...**

**11. MAKE A WEBSITE NAME IT "SASUKExALL BOYS IN NARUTO" THEN MAKE ALL KINDS OF FANFICTION WITH ALL THE BASTARDS IN NARUTO (NO OFFENSE TO WHOEVER IS THE FANS OF EVERY BOY AND MAN IN NARUTO...) THEN MAKE A LINK AND SEND IT TO HIM...**

**12. MAKE NARUTO SING A HORNY (NOT TO MENTION CREEPY!) SONG IN FRONT OF HIM WHEN NARUTO IS DONE TREAT HIM TO ICHIKARU'S.**

**13. SEND HIM A FANFICTION CONTAINING A SASUKE/ITACHI PAIRING IN IT...**

**14. TELL HIM THAT OROCHIMARU IS IN LOVE WITH HIM.**

**15. OR BETTER YET TELL HIM THAT KABUTO IS IN LOVE WITH HIM. (EWWWWWWWWWWW! WHAT THE...?**

**16. TELL THE OBSESSED SASUKE UCHIHA FANGIRLS TO HIDE IN SASUKE'S UNDERWEAR AND BOXERS DRAWER. (CONTINUATION ON NO. 17.)**

**17. WHEN HE IS GETTING ONE OF THAT TELL THEM TO SURPISE HIM BY SIMPLY SAYING " OHHHHHH? SASUKE-KUN WHAT NICE PAIR OF BOXERS YOU HAVE!" (AM I RIGHT ON THIS THING? 'CUZ I'M NOT A BOY TO KNOW THIS THING)**

**18. TELL HIS BROTHER THAT ONE TIME SASUKE WEAR A LIPGLOSS, EYELINER, BLUSH AND EYESHADOW THEN VIDEO IT ON TAPE TO HAVE AN EVIDENCE OF IT. (ANOTHER CONTINUATION ON NO. 19.)**

**19. POST IT ON THE INTERNET AND SELL IT TO THE RIGHT PEOPLE. (AGAIN ANOTHER CONTINUATION ON NO. 20.)**

**20. WATCH HIS PRIDE WRECK INTO BITS AND PIECES, THEN SUDDENLY LAUGH AT HIM REALLY HARD.**

**21. GLUE NARUTO ON HIS BACK CAREFULLY (AND IF POSSIBLE QUIETLY), THEN WHILE HE IS ENJOYING THE PEACE AND QUIET OF HIS SURROUNDINGS, THEN MAKE NARUTO SHOUT DO ANYTHING ANNOYING AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. (AND IF YOU SEE HIM SHOCKED SPRAY HIM A PEE OF SOME DOG YOU FOUND AT KIBA'S HOUSE... SHIT! IT'S AKAMARU!)**

**22. WHEN HE IS SLEEPY AND GETTING A GLASS OF COLD WATER, WAIT A SECOND THEN SAY "BOO!" THEN WATCH HIM THROW THE COLD WATER IN THE GLASS RIGHT INTO HIS HANDSOME FACE. (CONTINUATION ON NO. 23.)**

**23. WATCH HIM SHOUT " ARGGHHHHHHHH! COLD WATER ABSORBING IN MY SHIRT...COLD! COLD! COLD! DAMNIT! ARGGHHHHH!" THEN WATCH SOME RANDOM GUY SHOUT AT HIM " GET A LIFE UCHIHA! SHEESH! YOUR WORSE THAN MY DAUGHTER!" **

**24. PUT A CREAMY AND TASTY PEANUT BUTTER IN HIS CLOTHES.**

**25. ANNOY HIM WITH SOME PUPPET NAMED ITACHI 24/7.**

**26. RECORD ITACHI'S LAST WORDS TO HIM WHILE HE'S A KID AND REPLAY IT TO HIM OVER AND OVER AGAIN ON HIS B-DAY. **

**27. WATCHING NARUTO AND SAKURA BICKERING NONSTOP...**

**28. WHEN KAKASHI-SENSEI'S LATE FOR THE 100th (no wait it was past 100th time already shit!) TIME...**

**29. SMIRK AT HIM WITH NOTHING TO SAY...(OR IN SHORT WORDS WASTE HIS TIME ON NOTHING!)**

**30. WHEN ITACHI AND KISAME IS BOTH TEASING HIM...AND CALLING HIM WEAKLING.**

**LOOK! SASUKE'S REACTION ON VIDEO:**

**"WHAT THE FUCK! THOSE FANGIRLS IN MY UNDERWEAR AND BOXERS DRAWER!" Sasuke shouted looking really horrified "AND MY EX-MASTER OROCHIMARU IS IN LOVE WITH ME WITH HIS CRAZY APPRENTICE KABUTO!" again he shouted looking really disgusted. **

**WHEN HE CHECK HIS E-MAIL ADD..**

**"WHAT THE...A STUPID LINK TO A ME AND THE BOYS OF KONOHA WEBSITE?" he shouted again (me: -groans-)**

**"AND A FANFIC OF ME AND HYUUGA, ME AND THE DOBE AND ME AND MY BROTHER? WHO THE FUCK IS SENDING ME THIS!" he suddenly shouted.**

**WHEN HE CHECK ALL HIS CLOTHES...**

**"OMFG! MY CLOTHES! MY BEAUTIFUL CLOTHES! WHY OH WHY IT HAS PEANUT BUTTER IN EACH OF IT!" he shouted crying with agony.. **

**WHEN HE GOES OUT IN HIS ROOM...**

**"HUH? WHAT'S THIS?" he snatched the picture that I taped on his door, he looked into it but he did'nt understand what the hell is the meaning of the drawing because it was drawn into stickmans (normally, I did'nt draw that...)**

**_End!

* * *

_****kURA: hehehehe! I forgot to add that one so I decided this is the 4 chapter!

* * *

**


	5. Haruno Sakura

**30 (very) simple ways how to annoy,scare and anger Haruno Sakura...**

DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN NARUTO

kUrA: EnJoY!

* * *

**1. MAKE A SAKU/INO LEMONY FANFIC AND E-MAIL IT TO HER...(CONTINUATION ON NO.2.)**

**2. WATCH AND HEAR HER SCREAM AROUND KONOHA 24/7.**

**3. PUT A DIFFERENT KIND OF CURSE SEAL ON HER TO MAKE HER SEE ONLY NARUTO AND ROCK LEE... **

**4. SEND HER A YAOI SASUKE/ANY BOY IN NARUTO OR A SAKURA/ANY GIRL IN NARUTO YURI FANFIC (IF SHE SCREAMS DO A PARTY AND INVITE ME INTO IT SO I GET IN TROUBLE TOO RIGHT?)**

**5. ANNOY HER WITH SOME CREEPY, THICK EYE-BROWED AND BOWL CUT HAIR PUPPET NAMED AFTER ROCK LEE 365/7! **

**6. WHEN SHE IS NOT HOME STEAL HER CLOTHES AND SELL IT ON E-BAY PHILIPPINES...!(CONTINUATION ON NO. 7.)**

**7. WATCH HER SCREAM AND TELL HER 'PRECIOUS' SASUKE-KUN THAT SOME OF HER CLOTHES HAVE CLOTHESNAPPED!**

**8. TELL HER THAT KISAME-CHAN SECRETLY LOVES HER...?**

**9. NO.8. SUCKS! BETTER TELL HER THAT GAI-SENSEI LOVES HER!**

**10. TELL HER THAT AFTER A WEEK OF HER HARD TRAINING WITH BOTH TSUNADE AND KAKASHI SHE SMELLS LIKE GAI -SENSEI AND LEE-SAN'S ARMPITS AFTER A YEAR OF THEIR NONSTOP TRAINING... **

**11. MAKE A WEBSITE CONTAINING A FANFICTION OF HER AND ALL THE GIRLS IN NARUTO AND SECRETLY ADD A LINK TO A VERY,VERY! SPECIAL PAGE TO THE WEBSITE CONTAINING YAOI STORIES, FANFICS AND DRAWINGS THEN SEND IT TO HER SHISHOU AND HER SENSEI THEN HER TEAMMATES...!(sp much?) (OH! AND CONTINUATION ON NO.12.!)**

**12. WHEN SHE SEES THE 'TWO' LINKS I SEND HER...(GET YOUR CAMERA'S) THEN TAKE A PICTURE OF HER LOOKING LIKE A LUNATIC, A CRAZED MORON AND A CRAZY NOOB...THEN! WATCH HER SCREAM,SHOUT AND DO ANY OTHER SHIT WHILE RUNNING IN CIRCLES...**

**13. SEND HER A _FAKE!_ LETTER FROM THE _REAL!_ ORCHIMARU CONTAINING _HIS! _UNDYING _LOVE!_ FOR _HER!_ AND WATCH _HER!_ GET DISGUSTED AND BUMP _HER!_ HEAD ON _HER! _CLOSET...?**

**14. KNOCK JIRAYA OUT (you know the perverted sannin) DRAG HIM TO KONOHA AND PUT HIM IN SAKURA'S UNDERWEAR CLOSET...(CONTINUATION ON NO.15.)**

**15. WHEN SAKURA GET'S HOME AND GETTING AN UNDERWEAR FROM HER CLOSET WATCH HER SCREAM WHILE JIRAYA IS...ERRRRRR...UMMMMM...UHHHHH...EHHHHH!...YOU GET THE POINT...**

**16. WHEN LEE IS ASKING HER ON A 'YOUTHFUL' DATE...**

**17. WHEN LEE-SAN AND GAI-SENSEI IS DOING THE HUGGING SCENE WITH THE FUCKING BACKGROUND OF SUNSET AND WITH A FUCKING HUGE! TURTLE...**

**18. KNOCK HER OUT WITH NEJI AND SASUKE USE A GENJUTSU TO MAKE HER SEE NARUTO AND ROCK-LEE WATCH HER PUNCH THE N0.1. ROOKIES IN KONOHA THEN CANCEL THE GENJUTSU TO MAKE HER SEE A BEAT UP NEJI AND SASUKE...(YOU'LL LOVE THIS PART!) WATCH HER SHOUT AND SAY SORRY FOR THE 1 QUADRILLIONTH TIME! OR JUST PAST THAT...-PEACE OUT!-**

**19. ON HER BIRTHDAY DRESS UP AS ITACHI AND USE MANGEKYO CONTACTS THEN SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF HER WHEN SHE'S BLOWING HER BIRTHDAY CAKE... WHILE HER FACE IS IN SHOCK TAKE A PICTURE OF IT AND POST IT TO THE INTERNET...(CONTINUATION ON NO.20.!)**

**20. BLACKMAIL HER TO MAKE HER DO YOUR BIDDINGS...(WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!)**

**21. SEND HER A FANFIC CONTAINING A PAIRING OF HER AND HER SENSEI! (COUGHRATEDT!COUGH)**

**22. NO WAY! YOU MUST REALLY SEND HER A FANFIC OF HER AND HER OTHER BEST FRIEND HINATA OR TENTEN! **

**23. PUT A DEAD AND SMELLY RAT IN HER PILLOWCASE!**

**24. WHEN A STUPID SHIT OF A DOG IS ON HER SASUKE SHRINE!...-OH MY FUCKING GOD!-**

**25. TELL UCHIHA SASUKE, HYUUGA NEJI, SABAKU NO GAARA AND NARA SHIKAMARU THAT SHE IS IN LOVE WITH EACH ONE OF THEM!**

**26. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**(THIS WORKS IF YOU'RE PLAYING BOWLING!..)**

**27. WHEN YOUR PLAYING BOWLING IN A BOWLING ALLEY HIT HER WITH A BOWLING BALL WHEN SHE GLARES AT YOU SAY " OOPS! SORRY IT SLIPPED IN MY HAND!" OR " OOPS! SORRY I THOGHT YOU WERE THE BOWLING PIN!"**

**(THIS WORKS IF YOU'RE PLAYING BASEBALL..)**

**28. WHEN SHE'S NOT LOOKING HIT HER WITH A BAT WHEN SHE DEATH GLARE YOU SAY " THIS TIME IT'S REAL THE BAT JUST SLIPPED OFF MY HAND!" OR SIMPLY " OOPS! SORRY I THINK THAT I THOUGHT YOU WERE A BASEBALL!" OR! " WHAT! I DID THAT FOR OUR TEAM! TO MAKE IT TO THE CHAMPIONSHIPS!"**

**29. ON HALLOWEEN DRESS UP AS OROCHIMARU GET A FAKE VAMPIRE TEETH WEAR IT...WHEN YOU SEE HER COMING USE HENGE NO JUTSU TO LOOK LIKE OROCHIMARU DO HIS ACT WHEN HE IS GIVING SASUKE A CURSED SEAL THEN SUDDENLY USE A GENJUTSU TO MAKE IT LOOK LIKE YOU/OROCHIMARU BIT HER...(CONTINUATION ON NO. 30!)**

**30. WATCH HER SCREAMING "AHHHHHHHHH! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! OROCHIMARU IS ON LOOSE AND HE GIVE ME A CURSE SEAL!" AND SCARING OF KONOHA VILLAGERS...YAY! THE END!**

**LOOK! SAKURA HARUNO IN REAL LIFE (NOT IN REAL,REAL LIFE!)**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M BITTEN BY THAT SNAKE BASTARD!" SAKURA SHOUTED...

* * *

**

**LaSt ChApTeR:**

**30 WAYS HOW TO ANNOY KAKASHI-SENSEI!

* * *

**

**KURA: DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! BUT DON'T GIVE ME A FUCKING FLAME REVIEW OR YOUR GONNA BE DEAD! **

**until next time,**

**sakurauchiha12 **


	6. help! again

**ideas! please give me more ideas!**

**appreciate them all!**

**thanks!**

**sakurauchiha12**

**shall come back soon!**


	7. Hatake Kakashi!

********

30 ways how to annoy Kakashi-sensei!

Kura: hehehehehehe! this should be good! -goes off to find popcorn and soda-

* * *

1. WHEN HIS TEAM BURN HIS ICHA ICHA PARADISE COLLECTION...(ohhh! I think i see fire! WHAT THE...)

2. WHEN GAI IS BLABBERING ABOUT HIS 'YOUTHFUL' TEAM...

3. GET A LIGHTER, MATCH OR ANYTHING THAT CAN BURN PAPER...GET HIS ICHA ICHA PARADISE (special volumes) COLLECTIONS...THREAT HIM IF HE DIDN'T SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF SASUKE YOU'LL BURN HIS COLLECTION...(CONTINUATION ON NO.4.)

4. IF HE DID SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF SASUKE BURN HIS BOOKS AND IF HE DIDN'T STILL BURN HIS BOOKS...(CONTINUATION ON NO.5.)

5. THEN! WATCH HIM CRY IN AGONY AND DO SOMETHING YOU MIGHT WANNA NOT IMAGINE...

(THIS WOULD WORK IF YOU WANT TO SEE KAKASHI-SENSEI'S FACE)

6. TO START OF:...TREAT KAKASHI-SENSEI TO ICHIKARU'S THEN SECRETLY WHEN HE'S NOT LOOKING PUT A PILL INTO HIS RAMEN WATCH HIM EAT IT ( BUT AS YOU ALL KNOW SOME DISTURBANCE WILL BE IN ACTION RIGHT!) (CONTINUATION ON NO. 7.)

7. WATCH HIM FALL ASLEEP THEN BRING HIM INTO HIS HOUSE...(CONTINUATION ON NO.8.)

8. PULL HIS MASK OFF THEN GET A CAMERA, PICTURE HIM FOR HOW MANY TIMES YOU LIKE THEN PULL BACK HIS MASK AGAIN...(CONTINUATION ON NO.9.)

9. SELL IT ON E-BAY AND KEEP SOME OF THE PICTURES IF YOU LIKE...(CONTINUATION ON NO.10.)

10. WHEN HE WAKES UP WATCH HIM GET SHOCKED AND THEN SHOUT WHEN HE SEES A MILLIONTH NUMBER OF FANGIRLS SAYING "KAKASHI MARRY ME!" "NO ME!" " DON'T MIND THEM KAKASHI WITH ME IF YOU LIKE." (OKKKKK...BACKING AWAY FROM A BITCH...)

11. SEND HIM KAKAIRU FANFIC THEN WATCH HIM...AHHHHH!...EHHHHHH?...UMMMMM...ERRRRRR...SHOUT?

12. WHEN A MINI-GAI (you know rock lee?) TALK ABOUT HIS 'RIVAL' AND HOW YOUTHFUL HE WAS...

13. WHEN SOME RANDOM AUTHOR KEPT SHOUTING TO HIM "YOU AND SAKURA MAKE A VERY GOOD COUPLE!" (NOT THAT I HATE THAT PAIRING...!)

14. WHEN A MINI-SAKURA KEPT CALLING HIM "SCARECROW!"

15. WHEN THOSE THREE LOSER BROTHERS (you know the one with the they went to a mission to fix an old barn then a bird kept saying '_loko loko!' _and sasuke and sakura plus naruto plan how to see kakashi's face?) JUST RANDOMLY CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!...

16. WHEN A FAKE GAY IRUKA CAME TO HIM AND BEGAN KISSING...(ARGHHHH! DAMMIT! WHERE THE HELL DID THESE COME FROM!) HIM PASSIONATELY!

(OMFG! -faints-)

17. WHEN HE SEES A FAKE NARUTO AND FAKE SASUKE KILLING FAKE SAKURA (which he didn't know) WHICH IS AFTER A WHILE THE "FAKE!" SASUKE AND NARUTO KISSING! (HOLY MOTHER OF THE...!)

18. OR! why dont you take all of his books and burn them infront of him. That will _PUT_ him off. hehehehe! He would cry like a _BABY!_.

(TRUST ME! IF YOU WANT TO SEE KAKASHI THE NEXT DAY LOOKING LIKE REALLY! CRAZY MORON!)(NO SERIOUSLY!)

19. LOCK HIM WITH THE VERY! VERY AND VERY! YOUTHFUL GAI-SENSEI AND ROCK LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (YAY! NOW I SEE HIM LIKE...OMGOSH IT'S ITACHI! -GET'S A GUN FROM NOWHERE..- BANG! YAY! ITACHI'S DEAD!)

20. SEND HIM A VERY! (DAMN YOU ASSHOLE! DON'T MESS WITH ME HERE!)(I HATE YOU YAMI YUGI! YOU'RE NOT HOT! ROT IN HELL!) SPECIAL FANFIC WHICH IS WRITTEN IN A BOLD AND GOLD LETTERS WITH A GREY AND PINK DESIGNS ON EACH CORNER OF IT! AND GUESSSSSSSS WHAT PAIRING IT IS!

(YAY!kakasaku!YAY!)

21. WHEN HIS NOT HOME PUT THE PICTURES OF OROCHIMARU ON HIS WALLS THEN PUT A GENJUTSU ON IT AGAIN TO MAKE IT LOOK LIKE SASUKE AND OROCHIMARU ARE MARRIED! (...weird...XD) (CONTINUATION ON NO. 22.)

22. WHEN HE COMES HOME FROM A MISSION WITH HIS TEAM, WATCH HIM (or more precisely watch the time stops...) AS HE DROPPED EVERYTHING HE HOLDS AND THE VILLAGERS ARE NOW SCATTERING BECAUSE THEY FEAR SOMETING BAD WILL HAPPEN (count 1 to 10) AT EXACTLY NUMBER 10 YOU'LL HEARD A VERY, VERY! EARPIERCING SOUND THROUGHOUT THE LAND OF THE NINJAS (what exactly i'm saying is throughout the villages of konoha (leaf),oto (sound),suna (sand),ame (rain),kumo (cloud),taki (waterfall),kiri (mist),kusa (grass) and iwa (stone)!...whoa!)-I just fucking said the villages of the very famous naruto!OMFG!-

23. MAKE A WEBSITE CONTAINING FANFICS OF KAKAIRU,KAKASAKU,KAKASHI AND ASUMA AND KAKAGAI...(CONTINUATION ON NO. 24)

24. SEND HIM A LINK TO IT PLUS! THE LINKS OF SASUKE WEBSITE (THE ONE ON SASUKE CHAPTER),SAKURA WEBSITE (SAKURA CHAPTER), AND NARUTO WEBSITE (NARUTO CHAPPY) THEN! WATCH HIM CRYING IN AGONY BY SHOUTING LOUDLY!

25. CALL HIM SCARECROW ALL DAYYYYYY...LONGGGGGGGG! (IT WOULD BE SPECIAL IF YOU HAVE MINI-SAKURA AND MINI-NARUTO WITH YOU!)

26...THINK OF SUMTHING THAT TORTURES KAKASHI REALLY BAD!(OR IN SHORT WORDS: THIS IS FREE! THINK WHATEVER YOU LIKE TO TOTURE _OUR_ DEAR KAKASHI-SENSEI!)

27. CONVINCE JIRAIYA TO FEATURE GAI IN THE NEXT ICHA ICHA PARADISE VOLUME!...

(THIS IS SPECIAL!)

28. Record Naruto singing his love for Ramen and use it as Kakashi's alarm clock. Heh. wouldn't that be nice? waking up every morning to "I love ramen, ramen makes the world go round, ramen, ramen, RAMENN!"

29. BRIBE SASUKE,SAKURA AND NARUTO TO WEAR GREEN SPANDEX AND SAY YOUTHFUL THINGS EVERY SINGLE DAMN MINUTE WHEN HE'S READING THE ICHA ICHA PARADISE SPECIAL VOLUME!

30. WHEN SOME WEIRD GUY GET'S HIS 'PRIVATE' COLLECTIONS...

WHOA! Who'd have thought kakashi will came running around konoha screaming:

"ARGHHHH! YOU STUPID DAMN MORON! COME BACK HERE!" Kakashi shouted while chasing some weird random guy who came out of nowhere! and get his collection of...women naked in posters, his collection of Icha Icha Paradise collection...YAY!THE REAL END!

* * *

sakurauchiha12: read and review!I now accept flames but don't be too harsh!

* * *

sakurauchiha12,

signing off...litterally!...XD

* * *

SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS!

AND AIRAEVE FOR GIVING ME THE BY-THE-LAST-MINUITE-BY-E MAIL FUNNIEST IDEAS!


	8. Sequels! no litterally!

Hey! People I'm making a sequel "30 ways how to annoy Team 4!"

First Chapter- Hyuuga Neji

Second Chapter- Rock Lee

Third Chapter- Tenten

Fourth Chapter- the ever so youthful Gai-sensei!

And yes, team 4 is team Gai

Next:

"30 ways how to annoy Team Eight"

First- Aburame Shino

Second- Inuzuka Kiba

Third- Hyuuga Hinata

Fourth Kurenai-sensei

After that:

"30 ways how to annoy Team 10"

1st- Shikamaru!

2nd- Choji

3rd- Ino

4th- Asuma-sensei!

And some ideas would be really appreciated!

Luv you all!

Sakurauchiha12


End file.
